The present invention relates to the game of golf and a device for playing a particular course and keeping score. Golf has proven to be a challenging sport and has become increasingly popular today. It is one of the fastest growing sports today. New golf courses and resorts are being built across the United States on a regular basis, increasing tourism and attracting golfers. Many of the golf courses are being designed by famous golf course designers and players and the lure of playing a course designed by that individual or because of its geography, scenic nature or the difficulty of the playing conditions and course, the demand for playing the new courses is increasing at a rapid rate.
Virtually every golf course has a scorecard of some type which is provided to the players. The scorecards are used to keep the score of the individual golfers on a hole by hole basis, while some others show the layout of the golf course and various holes, and still others accomplish both functions. These scorecards come in various sizes and shapes and have significantly different formats. Some courses also provide (some for an additional charge) a hole by hole layout of the golf course showing the location of various traps, water and other hazards and often giving the distances from various points on the holes to the green or pin.
Most of these golf scorecards do not provide the golfer with sufficient information for playing the course. Also, some of the scorecards are difficult to use due to their size or format. In addition, some of the scorecards cannot easily fit within a player's pocket without being folded which destroys the integrity of the card. Moreover, most of the golf scorecards are not of the type that the player will want to use for future reference or keep as a souvenir or memento.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combined golf scorecard and yardage guide which is an improvement over known golf scorecards and playing booklets. It is another object to provide a compact and convenient golf scorecard and yardage guide which contains more information than most golf scorecards and in a more readily usable form.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a golf scorecard and playing booklet that a player will want to keep as a souvenir and for future reference. It is a still further object of the invention to provide a golf scorecard and playing booklet of a form and type that can be utilized at a large number of golf courses so that the player can keep and maintain a group of similar playing scorecards from different courses.
Another object of the present invention comprises providing a golf scorecard and playing booklet which has space for advertising and promotion so that it alternately can be used as a business promotion or giveaway item. Another feature of the invention is to provide a golf scorecard and playing booklet that has a series of sheets of card material connected together accordion style which allows for a reproduction of the individual holes with sufficient size and clarity for ease of access and also allows opening, closing and inspection in an easy and convenient manner.